


[Podfic] A Good Day

by AshesandGhost



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Moonridge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is having a really good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055254) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



> Thanks to arrow for writing this hilarious fic!

Podfic of A Good Day, by arrow.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/agoodday.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Good%20Day.m4b)


End file.
